


Together

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Ice Cream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson
Kudos: 14





	Together

Bradley didn't like hanging out with Milo, at least not outwardly where there were more dangers, but he couldn't resist when Milo randomly showed up at his house with a thing of ice cream. Milo always just walked in when Bradley opened the door, shoving the ice cream in his hands and taking two spoons from his backpack, declaring that they were going to hang out. 

They'd curl up with some ice cream and coffee that Milo picked up, and the cat would curl up between them, and they'd watch TV. It was relaxing. There was a schedule they went through, made it more comfortable for Bradley. They put the ice cream down and Milo would check his arms, wrap up the new wounds. Bradley would check Milo for any new scars and Milo would tell stories all while laughing.

They'd sit down together, turn on doctor zone, and binge-watch it while Bradley yelled at the screen at all the plot-holes, Milo would find himself almost crying with laughter and continuously almost shoving Bradley off the couch. They'd finish the coffee- decaf for Bradley, extra caffeine for Milo- and then they'd finish the ice cream ~~neapolitan~~ , and than they'd keep watching until one of them fell on the other.

Than they'd get a blanket and Milo would lay on top of Bradley, wrapping them both up, and Bradley would fall asleep first, every time. Milo would remove his glasses, set them aside, kiss Bradley's cheek, and then put his head on his friends chest, text his parents, and then fall asleep with his arm hanging over the sofa, still holding onto his phone.


End file.
